


Never Ever

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty makes himself a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

Scotty was never, ever going on another shore leave that involved shopping concourses nine levels deep.

Especially with Uhura. And Sulu. Or either one, come to think of it.

All he'd wanted was a few new … experiments for his side hobby of brewing.

He still wasn't sure how he'd been the one to hold all her packages that she didn't want beamed back to quarters, or how Sulu had managed to con him into carrying the botany supplies.

And, to his great frustration, he realized that in the joint expedition, he'd completely managed to not buy any grains at all!


End file.
